Serbu Shotgun
}} The Serbu Shotgun is an American Sawed Off Shotgun. It is unlocked at Rank 36 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The Serbu "Super Shorty" Shotgun was first introduced and produced in 1996. Designed by Mark Serbu, this weapon is heavily modified - the shotgun itself can be sourced from a Mossberg Maverick 88, Mossberg 500, or Remington 870, with the Remington 870 variant costing more. Along with the 12 gauge, a 20 gauge variant is available as well.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serbu_Super-Shorty It can hold up to three shells - two in the tube, one in the chamber.https://youtu.be/m_pXTItRtkc?t=4m12s In the United States, it is classified as an "Any Other Weapon" instead of a shotgun (specifically, the sawed-off shotgun category, which is illegal in the United States). This is due to the fact that it is manufactured with a pistol grip instead of a stock, making it a smooth-bore handgun.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sawed-off_shotgun#United_States It also features a spring-loaded, folding grip on the slide. In-Game ''General Information The Serbu's only real purpose is to serve as an emergency weapon. It can only have three shells loaded at a time, making it useless for prolonged engagements or swarms of enemies. It reloads just as slow as the Remington 870, a primary shotgun. The pellet spread cone is even wider than the KSG-12, which means that against any other shotgun, this won't hold up well. It also has the second slowest RoF out of any other shotgun, beating the KS-23M. Therefore, the best course of action is to use a primary as often as possible and use the Serbu as a quick kill at close range when out of ammo or using a primary weapon unsuited for CQC like a sniper rifle. Usage & Tactics Using attachments that increase aiming stability or hip stability won't tighten the pellet spread. Any suppressors will dramatically reduce the Serbu Shotgun's effectiveness. It is already a backup weapon for use in close quarters; suppressors just make it harder to get an OHKO and the spread is already very wide. Conclusion The pellet spread is very wide, wider than that of your regular shotguns if you are a shotgun user. Because of this, the Serbu is also recommended to be used offensively, where you can pick your fights at optimal ranges. Ammunition ''Without attachments - only the ammunition type. Birdshot: x0.9 max damage - x1.1 max range - x3 pellets 29-18 Flechette: x0.9 max damage - x1.1 max range - x5 penetration Slugs: x3 max damage - x2.5 min damage - x5 penetration - One projectile - Special multipliers Note: The damage value in-game is rounded down, example: 99.9 damage is counted as 99 damage and not 100 damage. Pros & Cons Pros: * Extremely fast reload. * Decent 1-hit kill potential. * Birdshot annihilates anything within your crosshairs in close range. Cons: * Second slowest firing shotgun in the game. * Wide pellet spread. * Very restricting magazine capacity, especially when against more than 2 targets. * Very low reserve ammo count. Trivia * The Serbu Shotgun is the first ever secondary shotgun introduced in the game. * The Serbu Shotgun, in the Alpha version, used to also be a primary weapon. This meant that players could have two Serbu Shotguns when they spawned. * The Serbu Shotgun has the least ammo out of all shotguns, both in terms of magazine size and total ammo pool. * The Serbu Shotgun has the same attachments as the other shotguns. The only possible conclusion is that its attachment "template" was pulled from the primary shotguns. ** Therefore, this makes it one of the few secondary weapons that can mount the VCOG 6x scope, the other three being the M9, M93R, ZIP 22 and the Obrez. ** The player can receive messages that they unlocked a front grip for the Serbu Shotgun. However, it doesn't possess any underbarrel attachments. ** It's the only weapon in the game to not have a rear iron sight. It only has a front iron sight. * There used to be a loading screen "glitch" in which you could see the loadout menu, except it always showed the Intervention in the primary weapon slot and the Serbu Shotgun in the secondary weapon slot. This occurred before the Serbu Shotgun was re-added to the game. * In real life, the weapon can have either a 2+1 or 3+1 capacity, depending on length. * With the slugs attachment, the Serbu Shotgun does 87-45 damage which is the second highest max damage secondary in-game, behind the SFG. However, its range with slugs is 30-60 which is the least out of the weapons listed. * There is a feature exclusive to shotguns that allow the player to look over the optics by pressing "T". Attaching Canted sights deactivates this. * On 4/4/2017, Stylis made the Serbu fully automatic with 99 ammo and 2000 reserve ammo. It had 480 RPM. * This used to be the only secondary shotgun up until the introduction of the Sawed-Off. * The Serbu Shotgun in Phantom Forces was also in Battlefield 4 as the "Shorty 12g". References Category:Other Secondary Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Under Construction articles